monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:UkantorEX
Trivia TWSC characters' names and names of places or monsters are mostly direct translations of Japanese and/or Latin words, like the words below. Gale Kaze= Wind Rakurai Kaminari= Thunderbolt ,Thunder Mizu Nagare= Water, Stream Jinsoku= Swift Shinji= Believe Altair Tatsumaki= Tornado Skylar Kūki= Air Gigas Honō= Giant (Latin), Blaze Tamari= Derived from "mizutamari", meaning "puddle" Lux= Light (Latin) Tiamat= The name of a Chaos monster in Babylonian mythology Arashi= Storm Gurētosutōmu= The Great Storm Yaketsuku yōna= Searing (the space is the proper spelling, but I decided not to put a space for more fluidity. Also, technically the proper spelling without using the accent on the "o" is "Yaketsukuy*ou*na, but when I do that it sounds female to me :/ Also looks stupid :P')' Shinkai no yami= Abyssal, Dark (The way I name my Wyrms is by getting to element-appropriate words in Japanese that sound good together and making them into one. In this case I removed the "no" from the word, because "Shinkai*no*yami" would just look stupid) Tsunami kawa= Tsunami, River Honōfurea= Blaze, Flare (for those who don't remember, I meantioned the fire Wyrm in LotD- he and Guretosutomu assassinated Shinkaiyami long before the events of TWST) Chikyū= Stone Kasai= Fire Sukai= Sky Hyoku= Unfortuantely, I have forgotten the English word it translates to, and I can't find the meaning on GT, so I will settle for this: Derived from "Hyōkō", meaning "altitude". That's probably the origin anway, but since I can't remember, I can't say for certain. Hikari= Light Kyūryū= Torrent Yukikaze= Snowstorm Unmei= Despair (Unmei Desert from TWSC) Fubuki= Blizzard (Mount Fubuki from TWSC) Hello. Bass21's Comment :D } |text = This is really great having all the links to the chapters of your Fanfic in one place. Also keep up the great work i love the Fanfic keep the chapters coming. Bass21 }} My comment :D } |text = Great Fanfic! Enjoy yourself by writing on! ^^ God is there to lead you... but only in your imagination! }} Talk template? I think I know what the issue is. I think you have to type in the dimensions of the pic. Like when I did the pictures for my fanfic character pages, and when I had to put the music stream into a box. I forget how the formula goes, but if you find it, excellent :3 but I think you just have to type in the size pixel of the picture. If you need help, GeneStarwind has a tutorial on MHWIKI that helped me a ton. I'm not exactly good with encoding and stuff (this coming from a gal who wanted to make games.) But I'm glad you came to me for help. These little talk templates have been troubling people time and time again, so no worries. Just leave my sig on here and call it good. I myself don't need a talk template. I find it a hassle. Good luck though! :3 Sorry if I wasn't much of help. BariothQueen (talk) 22:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) THE FIVE LEGGED TOMATO.............IT LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No longer behind! Guess who else got halo 4? :D Now i can finally say that i have it. unfortunalty no limited edition but still, i dont think that will matter much in the end Bill's Insanity WTF dude?! Unban me Bill The Blackfoot (talk) 20:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Fucking power abuser! Bill The Blackfoot (talk) 20:55, November 20, 2012 (UTC) un ban me now, or feel the pain, of me. Only joking, but serioustly, dont do it, and un bann meeee U Mad Bill? Bass21 (talk) 21:03, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Ukantor i know i promised to Deliver when you asked me to put all the chapters in one, but unfortunatly i have been more busy then expected and Rarely ever got time on the computer. i am going to do it, just i cant right now. Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 01:03, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok starting. I have enough time to start now, Just for a recap, what did you want me to call it again? Fate and Freedom or White star Chronicles? because i remember you telling me both :/ im just going to give it the name Fate and Freedom for now. Also it might look a little messy with link and picture stuff and all, ill clean it up when i can. Done And done, Finished all in one day, But god it took a long time.around 7 Hours i think? IT might need a review though so yeah. Autis speaks Uka plz come back on chat I was afkAutis21XT (talk) 07:23, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi :D Hi :D I've finished the lustrous ;) fanfic... What do I do now? + What was Athena talking about...You like me!!? :3 ...sounds perfect :) LoL I will do the poll (if you were dirty minded and read this in your head it would sound wrong ;), emphasis in the word do... Cu Ooh Ooh I found that when you leave a message on a talk page it increases your number of edits YAY...I'll be admin in no time!!! I won't troll, just the odd message here and there ;) I DID THE POLL AND I ENJOYED IT ;P...btw, "I'm right behind you...or am I?" Sounds like something I've said?.. I need you in your fridge :D (JoseiGoku15 (talk) 22:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC))